Entitled: Gray
by Nostalgic5947
Summary: Two-Shot for Jasdebi and Tyki.:. II. Jealousy... On the couch, under a mass of purple and black blankets, was a sleeping Debitto… and content Tyki? 'What the hell':. hinted TyDebi and Jasdebi.
1. Blanket

**Entitled: Gray**

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of the anime/manga created and owned by _Katsura Hoshino_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: Cursing, hinted Tyki/Debitto  
**Notes: **Loosely inspired by _Perfect Night by __MisterKay_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**I. Blanket**

Slowly, carefully, Debitto took apart his gun. Gold glinted in the light of the fireplace, reflecting in his gold irises. Piece by piece the weapon was cleaned, each nook and cranny freed from dirt or gunshot residue.

After double-checking that he had done the job, Debitto began to reassemble the gun. A sudden chill attacked his body, causing him to gasp. _'What the fuck?'_ Glancing up, he found Tyki looming over him, one hand holding a book, the other holding… _'He took my fucking blanket!'_

"Oi. Give that back," Debitto grunted, cocking his gun's nozzle into place.

"It's the only blanket not in the wash, so no," Tyki replied with a shrug.

"So what; you gonna let me freeze?" Debitto asked in indignation. Tyki merely nodded. Debitto sputtered, "You-you ass!" Taking the safety off his gun, the teen pointed it at the other Noah, "Give me my blanket!"

Never one to (willingly) back down from a challenge/argument, least of all with Debitto, Tyki grinned and said, "No."

The words _Blue Bomb _were on the tip of his tongue, but without Jasdero (where the hell is that guy, anyway!) the attack wouldn't be real. Cursing, Debitto clumsily got up. His legs were stiff and heavy from lack of movement though, causing him to trip and fall on his face.

Tyki burst into laughter, roaring over the calming cackle of the flames. Seriously, no matter how annoying Debitto could be, it was moments like this that made having the teen around bearable for Tyki.

Coincidently, it was these moments that made Debitto hate Tyki more and made it unbearable for him to deal with the other. So, while the other was busy laughing his ass off, Debitto took his opening and snatched back the blanket. He then quickly dived back onto the couch and curled up under his newly retrieved blanket.

"Oi!" Tyki gasped, sitting up from rolling around on the ground. He was greeted by the blanket-cocoon Debitto made. With a snarl, Tyki grasped the thick cloth and pulled, hoping to dislodge his kin in the process.

"Uwaaaaah!"

"Shit!"

No such luck; Tyki only ended up with a lapful of blanket-wrapped-Debitto. Gold eyes, very much like his own—just brighter, more childish and full of life rather than insanity—glared up at him with frustration. "What the hell, you bastard!"

Tyki blinked, suddenly reminded of a hissing cat. _'I thought the only one of us like that was Lulu Bell…'_ And to think, he was normally so annoyed by her idiotic tendencies to act like a feline. He didn't seem to mind it now. _'Although, Debitto is Debitto; not Lulu Bell.' _

"Are you done trying to molest my blanket?" Debitto asked harshly, gaining Tyki's attention.

The other Noah smirked, giving the teen a leer, "Who said it was the **blanket** I was interested in, hm?"

"One would think that since it was what you grabbed."

Tyki blinked before laughing. _'He doesn't get it! How cute!'_ Woah, wait, WHAT? Tyki blinked again, ignoring the glare Debitto was giving him. _'Did I just call **Debitto** cute? Holy **Hell**.' _

"OI!" Debitto yelled, wiggling in Tyki's lap. He had wanted to stop the man from thieving his blanket, not be stuck in it and risk being theft too—although that was a new worry.

"Shut up and stop moving!" the other Noah grunted. He lifted the teen up and set him on the couch. Taking his book, he settled under the blanket with Debitto, ignoring the startled look he received in favor of the 22nd chapter of his Sci-fi novel.

"Uh, I can't move."

Tyki didn't look up, "So?"

"How do I—?"

"You don't."


	2. Jealousy

**Warnings**: Cursing, hinted Twincest and sex  
**Word Count**:751  
**Genre**: Humor, Romance

**Notes: **Loosely inspired by _Perfect Night by MisterKay_

Title

:Jealousy

* * *

"Ah… Ah… Chooo!" Jasdero sniffled, tugging his blankets closer. It was cold, damn it, COLD. He groaned, cursing winter to hell in the hopes that it would warm up. No such luck.

With a pout, the blond curled up under the blanket, shivering when he was provided no extra heat. "I hate w-winter," he stuttered, the chill making his teeth chatter. He needed heat! Warmth! "De-Debit-to!"

Grinning at his brilliant solution, Jasdero dragged himself out of the bed, taking the blanket with him. Exiting the room on wobbly legs, the Noah made his way downstairs. He could sense his brother's calming warmth in the living room, grateful, not for the first time, that they were the Noah's of Bonds.

"Debi—!" Jasdero started to callout, but stopped at the sight before him. On the couch, under a mass of purple and black blankets, was a sleeping Debitto… and content Tyki? _'What the hell?'_

At the sudden sound of Jasdero's voice, Tyki glanced at the door lazily. Two pairs of gold eyes met, one amused and the other upset. "Jasdero. Couldn't sleep?" Tyki asked as he shifted to sit up.

"Too cold," the blond said, pouting as Debitto shivered and unconsciously moved closer to the other Noah.

"Ah, well, I don't think being here will help. The fire is long gone, you see?" Tyki looked at the cold fireplace for emphasis.

"What are you doing?" Jasdero suddenly asked, annoyance for once showing.

_'He looks like Debitto…'_ Tyki thought, ignoring that they're twins. "I was sleeping."

"Liar."

Tyki frowned, watching the cloaked boy come closer. He was defiantly annoyed, the man noted, and… angry? Yup, angry, too. "I'm not lying."

"And I'm not freezing my ass off," Jasdero spat, glaring.

"Jasdero—!"

"Shut up!" Tyki tried to calm the younger twin, only to freeze himself when the blonde pulled his revolver on him. "Get away from my Debitto!!"

Now, under normal circumstances, Tyki (or any other Noah) wouldn't be afraid of **Jasdero** unless Debitto was with him. However, for the first time in Tyki's live, he could confidently say anyone would shit their pants if faced with the blond now. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Mm… Jas'?"

Both man and boy froze and looked down at the mutter's source. Gold eyes peeked out from dark, kohl-lined lashes and mussed black hair.

"Tyki?" Gold eyes stared curiously up at the other Noah who only smiled back.

"Ah, did we wake you?"

Jasdero snorted, his gun no longer in sight. "Debitto!" he whined with a pout. "You left! It's so cold!!" His eyes watered, subconsciously licking at the string threaded through his lips.

Debitto, eyes watching that pink tongue warily yet intently, quickly sat up. "Huh? What time is it?"

"M-midnight," Jasdero answered, lower lip trembling. "Why did you leave me all alone?" He sniffed.

"N-no!" Debitto said hastily. He shifted under the blankets, frowning in annoyance at not being able to get out. He looked back up at his twin, only to see teary eyes. "Oh, Jas', no! I didn't! I just—"

"You stayed with Tyki and got nasty?"

"**NO!!!**" Debitto denied with wide eyes and flailing arms. "I was cleaning my gun when bookworm here came and stole my blanket. The only way that he'd give it back was if I shared and I was cold so I agreed and I must have fallen asleep but I swear nothing happ—!"

"You're not wearing anything…" Jasdero noticed after the blanket fell a bit lower. His eye twitched when he also saw Tyki's thumb slowly caressing Debitto's hipbone.

Debitto quickly turned red, tugging the blanket up. Unfortunately, the end of the item was stored under him, so the quick pull upset his balance and sent him face first into Tyki's chest and arms. "Ack!"

Tyki wrapped his arms around the boy to make sure he didn't fall, hands grasping for a better grip. "Are you—?"

"Bastard! Don't touch my ass!"

_**"BLUE BOMB!!" **_

The next morning, Road giggled when she saw Tyki shivering next to the roaring fireplace. "Blue!" she yelled in Tyki's ear after sneaking up on him.

"No!"

An icicle fell from the man's curly hair.

"**Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!**"

Upstairs, in their room, Jasdebi were just waking. Debitto slowly opened his eyes to the feel of someone nibbling on his neck. "Jas'…"

The blond grinned, "I'm still cold, Debi'… Warm me up again?"

Debitto turned around and gave a sleepy grin. "I'm all yours," he said to the blond already between his legs.

FIN


End file.
